Vincent Kilo
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story so far. I was born about half way through the Chyrsant Wars. My Father served in the royal navy and my mother was a nurse on one of the ships. During the battle of Feng Huang my fathers ship was sunk by the serpent. My mother saw the ship go down and was reported to have killed herself by jumping off the ship into the waters below. After their death I was only 3 years old. I was shipped off to an orphange in Regalia for 7 years. I learned how to cook and clean there, as well as how to steal since they had hardly enough food for all the kids it was steal or starve. One day while I was scouting for a person to rob of their silver I saw a man coming from the docks with his crew. He sent his crew to the tavern each with a sack of coins. Then he headed towared the merchant district with some of the men to sell cargo. I followed them until he ordered the crewmen carrying the cargo to go on ahead. He started lighting a smoke and I tried to creep up behind him. As I reached for his pocket, in one swift motion he drew his sword, spun around and pointed it at my throat. "What's your name boy?" he asked. "Vin-Vin- Vincent sir". He sethed his sword. "Well Vincent you have some guts trying to steal from Captan Hack." He said. "I'm sorry sir, I'm just hungry". I stammered. "As I can tell, you look like one of Mrs.Bavers damned skeletons." "Let me make you an offer, we could use a good pickpocket, how bout you join my crew, we will feed yea and clothe yea all you have to do is steal whatever I ask you to." That was an offer I couldent refuse."Deal!" I exlamied. For the next 6 years I served on the Vyyrakian. Are base was on an island in Ithaiana were I was taught how to read and write. I was also taught about how to fight. I was trained by Hack in the art of sword play and bowmenship. Together him and I saild around the world pillaging small towns and cities and gathering wealth. We eventually went legit and bought a tavern we named The Hidden Dragon. Sadly one day I awoke on the island to a horrible sight. The Vyyrakian was gone and the port had been demolished. I ran to Hack's house on the island to find it empty expect for one thing. a letter from Hack. It said that he was sorry for leaving me but he is going somewere he can not take me. He said he does not know when he will be back or if he will come back. He also told me that he sold the tavern. That was 4 months ago and I have heard nothing since. I plan to leave the Island for good when I earn enough money to buy a ship to a new place. Maybe to that new contient that women discovered. Until then. Gallery Category:Members